Frontier: Love Thy Enemy
by britbailey87
Summary: Anya Benton joined her father as he traveled back to the new world to destroy the one and only Declan Harp. Declan and Anya were to be wedded but was called off when her father discovered that he had married a native and had a child. when Declan meets Anya he wants blood. he wants Lord Benton to suffer the way he did. but when the time comes will he be able to end her life?
1. Prologue

Anya Benton was the daughter of the ruthless and murderous Lord Benton. They were both enjoying their afternoon meal when a soldier by the name of Chesterfield approached with a letter. Anya was disgusted by this man. Not only is she arranged to be married to him but she despises him. He has no form of back bone. If her father told him to get on his hands and knees and bark he would. The Bentons listened as he read the letter stating that a man by the name of Declan Harp had murdered and stolen HBC property. Apparently the men were skinned and disemboweled alive. Anya's stomach churned slightly at the graphic details but kept her composure.

She stole a glance at her father who's knuckles were turning white around the silverware. When Anya was younger her father would talk highly of Declan Harp. he was a natural hunter which benefited him in the fur trade. He often referred to Harp as the son he always wanted. Her father even had plans to marry her off to him. She remembered receiving a letter stating that the marriage was off because Declan had found someone and gotten married and had a child.

Anya wasn't upset by this, in fact she was happy that he had found his own happiness. Grateful to Declan for taking up all of her father's time she was able to go out and do the things she wanted and not have to live up to her father's ridiculous standard. It did shock her however when her father returned home without a word. He was different from when he had left. When he left he had some happiness but now he was just cold and cruel. It wasn't long until Anya started to hear rumours that Declan and his family were killed and everything clicked in her head. Her father was bitter that he had found someone else that he had him killed.

Thats when the real rift between her and her father began. She didn't agree with his reaction. He didn't own Declan. He had every right to make a life for himself and besides Declan and herself never met. there was no proof that the marriage would even work.

Anya got pulled from her thoughts when her father ordered for a boat to be prepped to go to the new world. She didn't know if she was allowed to go or if her father was going to ask her to join but she had made up her mind and she was gonna go whether her father wanted her to or not. She didn't know why she had such an urge to go with him. Maybe it was the excitement of seeing a new land and to get out of england or maybe just the chance to apologize for what her father had done not that it would matter. but something was telling her to go.

Fort James, its a small dirty little town "protected" by red coats and infested with thugs and creeps who've had one to many drinks at the ale house. Grace Emberly was the woman in charge of the Ale house. She was a strong willed scottish woman who not only served drink but gathered information. The woman that worked for her knew to gather any information and report it to herself but none of them knew that the important information went to none other than the wanted man himself, Declan Harp.

Harp visited Fort James on occasion, usually in the middle of the night to reduce the risk of being exposed. But on one particular night he got more than he had bargained for.


	2. Mr Harp

Docking at Fort James it was close to sun down. Her father had instructed her that they were to remain on the boat until their house was ready but Anya had enough of the boat. She was sick of seeing Chesterfield and listening to her father ramble on and on about how he was gonna make Declan Harp suffer. Stepping off the boat Anya felt her nose crinkle in disgust. She wouldn't consider herself spoiled or high maintenance but she just didn't know how people could liver here. The air around her made her feel depressed like these people were not happy here and she didn't blame them. A lot of people had little hope in the red coats who were no more than bandits and bully's.

It didn't take long for Anya to find the bar. Its the only place people were stumbling out drunk. Pulling her fur coat closer to her body she tried to fight off the cold. Walking into the Ale house no one seemed to notice her as a young blond and redhead woman stood talking quietly. She didn't quite care about eavesdropping but when she heard her name as well as her father's she had no choice.

"They say that lord Benton will be arriving soon as well as a number of redcoats and there are rumours that his daughter is on board as well."

"I do not wish to get off on the wrong foot but i am not a fan of others gossiping about me."

The two women jumped at the sudden arrival at a third voice. The red head quickly composed herself, standing up straight and facing Anya. the woman was trying to intimidate Anya but she wasn't fazed at all. Instead she set her coat on the back of a chair and sat down.

"An ale please."

"We're closed." the redhead shot back quickly. The blonde rushed out not wanting to get in the middle of the argument.

"Alright." Anya stood and grabbed her coat. "I know where i'm not wanted. But do tell Mr. Harp i said hello." anya started walking away and when she opened to door the woman decided to speak.

"One Ale. coming right up."

Anya smirked before shutting and locking the door. She did not wish to be interrupted and the ale house was closed of course. Setting her coat back down, she sat just as the woman set down a mug and sat across from her.

"What do you want with Harp?"

"First introductions. I am Anya Benton. And you are?" the woman noticed how the girls voice broke slightly when she said her last name. She did not like being associated with him.

"Grace Emberly."

"A pleasure Grace." Anya took a drink before setting the cup back down. "Now onto Mr. Harp. I want nothing more than to offer peace."

"He will never accept peace from you or Benton."

"I know."

Grace looked at the young girl in confusion. She was so confident and she definitely wasn't stupid. She didn't understand why she would offer peace yet know that it wouldn't be accepted. "Then why offer it?"

"Because i wish no harm upon him. His vengeance concerns my father and he can pursue that any way he wishes. I only wish to be left alone."

"You want immunity." The women went quiet when they heard heavy footsteps outside. Grace told the girl to wait while she walked into the kitchen. By the time she came back out Anya had finished her drink. "Come on."

Graced motioned her over to the door and Anya looked at her cautiously as she approached. "You wish to ask for peace." grace went quiet for a moment. "Then ask him yourself."

Anya nodded, understanding what she was saying. Declan Harp was in the kitchen. The man who wanted her father and possibly her dead. Grace stayed out by the bar to make sure no one sneaked up on them. As for Anya she walked into the dim lit kitchen, freezing slightly at the tall broad shouldered man covered head to toe in furs. His back was to her and after she got over the initial shock she cleared her throat to get his attention.

Slowly Declan turned around, fighting the nerve to kill the woman on the spot. Grace had convinced him to give the girl a chance to speak. Apparently she means well.

"Mr. Harp-"

"Anya Benton. Give me one good reason to not kill you."

Anya huffed in annoyance at being interrupted. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Because I am not your enemy."

"You are Benton's daughter. You _are _the enemy."

"Yes because the girl you have never met before is your enemy. I do not dislike you Mr. Harp. what my father has done in inexcusable. Do whatever you wish to him but leave me out of it."

Anya stood up straighter as Declan took long strides towards her. He was staring into her soul with hatred in his eyes but she stayed calm. "I will kill his family just like he killed mine."

His voice was ice cold and it caused Anya to shiver. However she was saved when Grace walked in. "Mrs. Benton your husband is here."

"I will be right out." Anya watched as Grace walked out and when she turned back to face Declan he was gone. A few seconds later Chesterfield walked in, her coat in hand.

"You should not have wandered off. Me and your father were worried."

Snatching her coat out of his hands she glared at him with a disgusted look. "Never touch my stuff and never refer to me as your wife you disgusting pig."

An angry growl came out of Chesterfields mouth as he roughly grabbed her arm. Anya demanded that he let her go and when he didn't she smacked him causing it to echo throughout the room.

"If you ever touch me again i will gut you."

Chesterfields voice was low but still audible. "When you are my wife i will be able to touch you anytime i want and there isn't a fucking thing you can do about it."

What either of them realized as they left the ale house was that Declan Harp hadn't left. No, he heard everything and he felt his blood boil and confusion fill his mind. He would get his revenge. but will he harm Anya?


	3. Hello Again

It was early in the morning when Anya was abruptly by arguing coming from the main deck. Knowing she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep she let out a sigh before getting up and getting ready for the day before going to find out what was going on.

"What's going on father?" Anya asked as she walked up to the main deck.

"We found a stowaway on the boat last night. He was supposed to look for Declan Harp but he has run off. So Mr. Chesterfield will be leading a search to find him."

"I would like to join him father."

Both Lord Benton and Chesterfield looked at her like she was crazy. Her father quickly declined. "Its to dangerous for you."

"Chesterfield can protect me. I am to be his wife. Do you not trust him father?" Anya smiled sweetly causing Chesterfield to look at her in suspicion but her father seemed to agree.

"You may join him. It will do you two some good."

Chesterfield wanted to protest but a stern look from lord Benton silenced him quickly. Happy she got her way Anya went to her quarters to dress appropriately and pack things she may need. Within the hour Anya joined Chesterfield and a small group of red coats as they started their search for the stowaway named Michael.

Anya followed behind the group along with Chesterfield. He hated the woman and if it wasn't for lord Benton he'd leave her stranded. Anya was to focused on looking around the woods, taking in the new scenery to notice the piercing eyes on her. Its only when Chesterfield starts to talk when she looks at him.

"You aren't fooling anyone woman."

"I have no idea what you mean Mr. Chesterfield."

"You weren't interested until we mentioned Harp. what are you hiding?"

"The only thing i'm hiding Mr. Chesterfield is a knife that i will use to kill you one day."

"I see them! Over there!"

Anya stayed back as the men ran after what she assumed was Michael and a priest? The red coats had both men on there knees and she could see the young boy was confused.

"Are you stupid boy?! What are you doing out here?" Chesterfield screamed in Michael's face.

The priest stood. "Surely this is a misunderstanding."

"You will speak when spoken to priest." Anya said cutting the man off. That actually caused Chesterfield to smirk.

"He's my guide." Michael stated causing Chesterfield to shove him to the ground. "What was that for?"

"For making me come all the way out here to find you. Why would we send you with a priest?"

"Alright gentlemen that's quite enough. Might I suggest that we set up camp for the night?" And without a word from Chesterfield the men started to set up camp. Anya smirked at the angry look on chesterfields face.

That night the fires barely lit the surrounding area. The redcoats were sitting at their own fire, drinking and telling stories that only they themselves found funny while Anya sat with Michael and the priest at their own fire.

"You are Lord Benton's daughter, aren't you?" Michael asked as he looked at Anya.

"I am. And you are Michael Smyth, the stowaway who is looking for Declan Harp."

Michael nodded. "I've heard stories about him-"

"They are all true boy. Its better for you to just go home." the priest interrupted him and Michael felt his face pale. Lord Benton had told him stories about Declan Harp and his savagery.

Anya had noticed the look on Michaels face and set a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The priest is right Mr. Smyth. Declan Harp is a savage man but he is only just that. A man. Men can be beaten down and broken. But even savage men can be saved. It just takes time for them to trust again."

A large splash in the lake caught everyone's attention as it looked like Chesterfield had fallen into the lake causing the group to laugh. But when the other red coats started to get attacked the priest started mumbling what sounded like a prayer. A woman who looked to be native walked over to the trio.

"Follow." Michael looked towards Anya who nodded.

"When you meet him show courage." when Anya spoke the woman looked at her.

"You follow too."

The group had disappeared into the night. Once they were a safe distance from the red coats the set up camp to rest. Before the sun was barely in the sky they had packed up the camp and the trio had their wrists bound, they were told that they were headed towards the mountains. Michael had dropped behind to walk next to Anya who was having difficulties walking through the forest in her night clothes.

"You speak about him in admiration."

"It is not admiration Mr. Smyth, it is understanding. Declan Harp despises my father i understand why,"

"What did Lord Benton do to him?"

"That is not my story to tell. Just know that he has a reason to be furious."

A glare from the native woman caused the pair to grow silent. Once she focused forward Michael spoke in a whisper. "Will he kill you."

"I don't know. If he believes that will make him feel better then I will accept it."

"Aren't you scared to die?"

"Death isn't a scary thing Mr. Smyth. It comes for everyone. I have lived a good life, even if it is a short one. To answer your question, I do not fear death. I welcome it."

They both went silent. Michael was thinking about her words. After a few hours of walking the group finally made it to the camp. People and tents were scattered around and it almost looked like a little village. The trio were led to the center of the camp where Declan Harp was gutting a deer, covered in blood. The native walked over to him before speaking quietly.

"We found them in the forest with english soldiers."

Standing up straight, Harp turned around to look at who they had captured. He studied Michael and the priest closely before his eyes fell on Anya. he stared at her for a moment before turning to the native. "Take her to my tent and get her some appropriate clothes."

The woman grabbed Anya by the arm causing her to wince. She tried to hide the pain but Declan noticed it. He watched as the women disappeared into the tent before turning to the men.

**Thank you for taking the time to read this or any of my other stories. I hope ya'll enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think**


End file.
